


i've got you (babe)

by leonhart_17



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>root x shaw ficlet in which shaw has a slip of the tongue and root is very pleased by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got you (babe)

The clicking of keys was a familiar sound, white noise that Root scarcely noticed. The gravel voice of Sameen Shaw, on the other hand, was a sound that cut through her preoccupation regardless of what she was working on. “Babe, did you move the spare clips for my AK?”

Root's brain short circuited in an instant, as fast as her synapses could fire between her good ear and her cognition. Typing ceased. Shaw, _the_ Sameen Shaw, who only tolerated being called 'sweetie', had called her something other than her name. Recognition of that fact robbed her of speech, leaving her blinking at her computer with her mouth hanging open.

“Root?” Sameen moved across the platform as soundlessly as ever. Samaritan had done their very best to beat and break her but after months of rehab and training she was physically better than ever. “Hey, Root!” Impatient, she waved her hand in between the hacker's face and the monitor she was apparently so engrossed in.

Jumping in her seat, Root snapped her head up to stare at Shaw. “What did you say, sweetie?” She flushed, biting her lip. “Sorry, I was – distracted.”

Shaw smirked, eyes rolling almost fondly. If anything Shaw ever did could be classified as _fond_. “ I was looking for the spare magazines for the AK. Do you know if Reese moved them?”

“What did I move?” John asked as he trotted down the stairs to the platform with a long rifle over one shoulder. Shaw lifted her own gun in answer. “Oh, right, they're in -”

“Shaw called me babe,” blurted Root, speaking over the remainder of John's answer. Eyebrows rose slowly on both faces, neither sure what to say. “Just thought you should know,” she said, blushing brightly.

John risked a glance  sideways at Shaw but wisely kept his mouth shut. Her lips quirked, pulling at the corner. “ It's just – objectively Root has very -” she stammered over her explanation, “-symmetrical features.”

Instead of being disheartened, Root was beaming.  Her smile grew wider with every word.

“It's just a fact,” finished Shaw. She nodded decisively to emphasize her point. “Root is a babe. It doesn't mean anything.”

“Sure,” Reese agreed slowly. “Root's really...” Root just giggled while Shaw's expression dropped to a scowl. “Pretty?” he tried, not sure the best way to defuse Shaw.

“It's time for you to go,” she declared without looking up at him.

John agreed without hesitation. “Yes.” He handed over his rifle to a much too amused Root,  broad shoulders squared. “Clips are in the lower lockers now,” he called, not looking back.

She put the gun aside without hesitation, freeing her hands up to fidget.  Root's leg was bouncing, her chair rocking in gentle arcs, her energy entirely  unable to be contained. “ So  _babe_ ,”  she drawled, rolling the word around in her mouth and savoring it. “You think I'm a babe.”

U nimpressed, Shaw merely crossed her arms over her chest. “ It's an objective statement of fact that-”

The rest of her explanation was pushed back into her mouth by Root's tongue, fingers in her  shirt pulling her forward against Root's now standing form. Long and lean,  Root's angles still fit perfectly against her. Teeth nipped sharply at her lower lip and Shaw answered with a growl, hauling Root closer.  Strong hands gripped the back of her thighs, jerking Root off her feet.  Lanky legs wrapped themselves more than willingly around her hips.

“Babe,” Root groaned into a gasp for breath, losing hers when Shaw crashed her back against a column firmly.

“Nuh-uh,” denied Shaw non-verbally, teeth sharp points of pain against the base of Root's extended neck.

“Fine, but I won't give up 'sweetie,'” she asserted between clenched teeth, gasping when Shaw soothed the bite with her tongue.

“Fine.” A beat, another bite. “Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know - it just popped in my head and wouldn't get out.
> 
> imagine root humming the song over coms though after this and shaw just fuming.


End file.
